


sweet night

by BFCentral



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fic inspired by a song, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past flashback, Zero is technically an OC here but u know the deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFCentral/pseuds/BFCentral
Summary: 'It’s a song about people who lay down under the same sky and think of each other, despite being close…’Yes, just like them.
Relationships: Kujo Takamasa/Zero
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	sweet night

'The sky looks much better here than in any part of the capital don’t you think, Zero?' 

'Yeah! I like it here. The stars are really pretty and not as blinding as stage lighting. My eyes like this sight a lot.'

'Aah… I'm sorry about it. Do you want me to change them?'

'No need. It boosts my performance, right?' 

The sky was clear tonight, without even one, small cloud covering the stars or the moon. Two men were sitting next to each other, one of them soon literally flopping down onto the grass and letting his dark red hair scatter around almost like a halo.

'This surely feels like a holiday, not just a small break from our tour. This place is so quiet and calm.’

‘That’s probably because Haruki isn’t here. He would talk with you a lot.’

‘Maybe. Why isn't Haruki with us, by the way?'

Kujo Takamasa tried to think of any good answer that he could give to that person without revealing his actual intentions. There was a good reason why Haruki wasn't laying down in the grass with them, grinning like an idiot and saying _'Aren't you romantic, Takamasa! Taking your idol out for a date under stars, how bold of you. I’m almost jealous!'_

Well, he wasn't far away from the truth. He knew that Haruki was mostly teasing him about how obvious his admiration for their idol was.

It wasn’t the sky that Kujo Takamasa was staring at this whole time, but the person that was next to him. It was his idol that he had chosen and raised, with his own hands. Usually, he was hiding behind countless layers of thick material and golden, venetian mask but tonight all he had was just a simple shirt with hoodie and sweatpants. There was no mask on his face either.

‘Aren’t you cold? We sat on the grass because you wanted to, but you need to watch out-’

‘Hey, Takamasa! You are my manager, not my mother.’ The man said while poking his side.

‘I may not be your mother but it’s in my scope to take anything that would cause decline in your health. You have performance in 2 days and-’ 

‘Right right! Come here.’ The man patted the grass next to him, pulling on his sleeve ‘Take it easy, Takamasa. I won’t get sick or anything, I promise.’

‘This isn’t something you can promise me. You can’t control your bo-’

He got pulled down by force, his head hitting the ground a bit too much. Perhaps stars that Takamasa saw in front of his eyes weren’t the ones in the sky. Soon enough, his view got restricted by a shadow looming over him.

‘Are you alive? You went so quiet.’

The man groaned and massaged the back of his head. Next thing that happened almost caused his heart to jump out of his chest, when his idol laid down his head onto his chest, in the heart area.

‘Z….Zero? What are you doing?’

‘Checking if you are alive. Your heart is beating strangely fast. You won’t get any palpitations, right? Do I yell for someone?’

‘No and no. Though, I’m sure that I will get a headache later because of the impact. Back of my head hurts a bit.’

‘Mmm… Maybe then I will kiss it, so it stops hurting?’

Ah, how dare he be like this. Takamasa quickly decided to turn his gaze away, being really glad that it was dark enough that his idol couldn’t see his face well. The sudden closeness made him feel both happy and uneasy.

‘Refrain from doing such things. Someone can see us. Anyway, I’m alright, you don’t need to worry.’

‘I do worry you know. Also, who would see us here anyway? There is no one else but us.’

‘I’m just being cautious. I am laying down in a grass with Japan’s top super idol, how should I feel about this?’

The man called Zero puffed his cheeks and let his hand crawl in the dark across Takamasa’s face, pulling onto his nose.

‘Be happy? Also, you should know the best that no one knows that I am Japan’s top super idol. There are only a small handful of people who know what I look like anyway.’

His fingers were so soft, brushing across his skin. His head was still laying down on manager’s chest, probably not going to move for a while. Takamasa sighed deeply, allowing him to do what he wanted. His eyes looked at a bunch of dark red hair, a smile slowly forming on his face.

‘I know. I am glad to be one of them, Zero.’

‘Mm…’ He went quiet for a while, as if thinking about something. Then, he began to quietly humm one of his songs.

The man knew it by heart, he knew all of Zero’s songs. He remembered all stages, all costumes, all dance patterns - everything that was related to the entity that the world knew under name of Zero. Mysterious idol whose whole background was unknown, even to the closest people that supported him. As he said before, only a handful of people knew who he truly was and how he looked like.

Even his name was a mystery to many of them. That of course, Kujo Takamasa knew by heart as well. He was the one who knew everything about him. He was Zero’s manager and his biggest fan. He knew what they wanted to achieve and he knew what Zero’s dream was. Listening to the quiet humming brought so many happy feelings towards his chest. It was almost like a beautiful dream from which he would love to never wake up. 

Laying down under starry sky with a man that he _loved_ was probably the best thing that happened in his existence, after all.

When the song came to an end, Takamasa laughed quietly and let his hand caress his idol’s hair.

‘It was “Sweet Night”, right? It’s such a nice ballad that Haruki wrote for you.’

‘Yes. I just thought it really fits. It’s a song about people who lay down under the same sky and think of each other, despite being close…’

Yes, _just like them._

‘Indeed. I am personally not fond of love songs, but this is something that sells well. Your voice goes well with everything, Zero.’

‘Is that so… But you know?’ The man asked ‘You know what would be even better?’

‘What is it? You can ask me anything.’ The red haired man raised his head and used his hand to grab Takamasa’s chin gently and turn his head towards him, so their eyes would meet. Ah, they were almost like two rubies, shining in the darkness, compared to his manager’s dull, gray stare. 

‘If you could call me by my name when we are together. Here, I am not Zero, not an idol. So please… Can you do that for me?’

It was a bit of a surprise for him but he didn’t mind. He was one of those people that were blessed with that knowledge. He knew what Zero's name was and he was sure to protect it as if it was such a mystery as Atlantis. He laughed, putting his hand onto Zero’s.

‘Of course. If this is what you wish, then I will call you by your name.’

‘Then… say it.’

_ It was easy. His name was---- _

  
  
  


‘Takamasa? What’s wrong?’

_ Huh? _

  
  


_ What was… Zero’s name? _

‘...Zero.’

His gaze slowly changed from pleased to uneven.

‘That’s not my name. I have another one. Takamasa, don’t tell me you have forgotten.’

‘I haven’t! I promise. It’s just… uh..’

His head was hurting. Each time he tried to recall Zero’s name, there was a strange, painful pulsing going through his brain. He couldn’t recall anything. It was impossible, right? The man in front of him is someone he knows! 

‘Zero… I… I don’t…’

‘...Haha…’

‘Zero…?’

Takamasa felt those soft hands leaving his face and the man standing up, leaving him on the ground. Red like ruby eyes were looking at him sadly, a bitter smile on his face.

‘That’s unfortunate… You do like me a lot, Takamasa. But you don’t even remember who is the person under the mask. You may know my face, but you don’t remember who I am. How are you supposed to find me later?’

‘What… Wait, is-’ He noticed that Zero began to walk away after standing up and putting a hoodie over his head. Takamasa quickly sat down, brushing bits of grass from his trousers.

‘WAIT! I REMEMBER! YOUR NAME IS--’

‘...’ The man stopped in his tracks, turned around and laughed bitterly. ‘Takamasa. I will go now. Once you recall what my name is, say it.’

Kujo stood up, his legs moving so slowly. He tried to reach the man in front of him, but no matter how desperately his hands tried to reach him, it was still too far. He couldn’t reach it.

‘Please, wait! Where are you going…?!’

‘I will return to you once you recall my name. Without that… I’m afraid I can't stay with you. Forgive me.’

‘Zero… wait… ZERO-’

Strong wind blew at Kujo, literally making the man in front of him disappear, leaving him alone in the garden. The only thing that stayed, was the golden mask on the ground.

  
  


***

  
  


Waking up like this was never pleasant. Each night felt like a battle that Kujo Takamasa had to take to reach his goal - another day. 

Dreaming of Zero became so common, almost every night he saw him appear in his dreams. He saw his face, yet his name was still an enigma to him. No matter how much he tried to recall it, it didn’t ring any bell.

Once he would wake up, go downstairs, Aya would wait for him with breakfast already prepared. They would talk about their day plan, about things that happened yesterday, comment on the news. Then, he would need to take his pills, each of them put into a small box that said ‘Morning, Noon, Evening’. Aya really paid attention to the time where her adoptive father would need to take those, so he would ‘feel better’.

Sometimes, he wished one of those colorful pills would heal his strange lack of memory that haunted him since 15 years. If this thing could be cured, he would call out Zero’s name. He would summon him, just like he wanted it. And then…

He would once again, lay down on the grass with him under a starry sky and look at him, while caressing his hair and listen to his song.

_But that day is not today_ , Kujo thought, when taking his first batch of pills.

Perhaps, tomorrow will be better.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration: V - Sweet Night (OST from Itaewon Class)
> 
> Mr. Bamco sir, show me Zero already or I will really proceed with Zeroverse at this point.  
> Also HC that Kujo actually knew who Zero was but got some sort of despresso induced amnesia and! Unfortunately, he forgot.


End file.
